Me, Myself and Emma
by MizzMoonLight
Summary: Smut smut and more smut. A couple of weeks after coming back from New York Regina gets a visit from the Evil Queen.


The clock in Regina's large office struck 5 o'clock. For Regina, this was a sign that she wouldn't be home to see Henry off to bed as she had mountains of papers in front of her that needed checking and signing. Regina pulled out her phone and quickly texted Henry to inform him she wouldn't be home until some late hour of the night. After that she was back to the proposals and signing off on grants.

Regina was growing tired. Her hand sore from scribbling 'Regina Mills' on the bottom of each page she read. Regina found herself just staring at now blurry lines on pages she wasn't actually reading. The sound of the clock was echoing in her mind.

"Oh my, what have you turned into?" A cruel voice quipped from somewhere in the office.

Regina looked up from her mountain of pages to see no other than her younger reflection. "I thought I _dealt_ with you." Regina hummed as she pushed back in her chair, seemingly unfazed by the Evil Queen's presence.

"You know it's harder than that to get rid of me, Regina. You're foolish." Though mad at her older self the Queen couldn't help but admire Regina's office; it was classy and simple, much like her fashion, which was something the Queen had tried to emulate in her few short weeks in this world.

"Are you mad I didn't kill you?" Regina cocked a brow with her question. "I never wanted to kill you. I'll never be your means for a grand exit, I'm never going to end your life. I just wanted to be rid of you. Go live your own life." Regina was sincere and calm.

"You've gone soft. Showing me mercy. What's wrong with you?" The Queen spat, annoyed that she was literally no longer able to get under her older self's skin.

"No. I should be asking that, what's wrong with you, Reggie." Regina drew out the name, knowing just how much the Queen hated the nickname the late Leopold had given her. Regina wouldn't deny that she too hated the name but she liked the effect it had on the Queen.

"I'm the one that gets what she wants, lives the life she wants. And you? You're in an office doing paper work that has no positive impact on your life." Reggie stepped closer to the large marble table that Regina sat behind.

Regina couldn't help but agree with the last part, she didn't enjoy being Mayor and she would usually find herself day dreaming about opening a horse riding school. But as for the rest of Reggie's words, they were wrong, she was wrong. "I'm happy. I have a son who loves me, I have family and friends. I'm happier than you'd ever be with your lies and schemes." Regina retorted, still sitting comfortably in her chair.

"You'll never have true love." The Queen knew it was a cheap shot, but Regina was right, she had no love in her life- it was lonely.

"I have Robin." Regina said softly, feeling a twang of pain deep inside. Regina knew that somehow, somewhere Robin was okay. This life was one of many. Regina was still grieving but was now in her stage of acceptance and moving on, she knew Robin wouldn't want her to dwell. Regina had found it surprising that she had taken the death of her partner better than the likes of Emma Swan. For the past few weeks Emma had been angry, and if not that, drunk and sad over the death of Killian.

" _Had_. He's dead, dear." The Queen was fighting like a child, her tone immature but it was as if she were fighting with her mother. The Mayor was just more composed and calm- but that annoyed her.

"Well I have-" Regina stopped herself, not wanting to admit to the Evil Queen anything that could put her family in jeopardy.

The Queen stepped closer and place her hands flat on the marble desk. "Who, dear?" She asked, very curious about this mystery character.

"I have Henry." Regina stated, throwing her pen onto the desk in hopes to distract the Queen from her bluff.

"You're lying." The Queen smirked. She knew her own tell-tale signs. "Who are you protecting?" The Queen knew it was a matter of safety. Regina would only keep her proof of happiness from her if was likely that she wouldn't approve.

"No one apart from Henry and my family." Regina said and she plastered a fake smile upon her face.

The Queen rounded the desk and pulled Regina to her feet, only to push her against the wall in a burst of anger. "Who are you protecting?" She repeated, this time her breath brushed the shell of Regina's ear.

"No one." Regina was happy to play dumb. She wasn't afraid.

The Queen took a step back and scanned the room for family photos. "Eenie meenie miney mo," The queen was quick to ignite a fireball in her palm and hurl it across the room. "The blonde must go." She said as the fireball hit the face of Emma swan.

Regina gasped a little. Knowing her cover had been blown.

"Ah, so it _is_ the saviour." The Queen seemed pleased with her ability to uncover Regina's secret. "And what? You've fallen for her?" The Queen cackled. Her older self truly was a foolish woman, falling for the woman that would be her demise.

Regina stood silently against the wall unwilling to admit that she had fallen for the Saviour. It wasn't all that long ago that she had admitted it to herself.

"Oh, Regina, you know love is weakness." It was in that moment that the Queen sounded exactly like their mother. It was chilling, and unnerving. "Must I really clean this mess up for you?" The Queen drawled slowly in a low husky tone, she eyes growing darker.

Regina knew exactly what her younger self meant. She couldn't let anything happen to Henry's other mother. That just wasn't an option. "You touch her and I _will_ kill you."

"Oh, how cute. You're pathetic and weak." The Queen spat, unaware Regina was about to attack.

Regina pounced upon her younger self, slamming their bodies into the marble desk and scattering the paper mountains onto the floor.

The two struggled, throwing firsts and drawing blood. Both not breaking the unspoken rule to not use magic. This would be a real and fair fight. It wasn't until the Queen had Regina pinned against the wall again that the fighting eased.

"You disgust me." The Queen growled mere seconds before capturing Regina's lips in a hot and searing kiss.

Regina was happy to oblige with the kiss. It had been a long time since someone had kissed her with so much passion- she had missed it.

The Queen found herself being the one to pull away first. She eyed Regina and cocked a brow in confusion. Regina wasn't putting up a fight, in fact it seemed as though she had enjoyed the kiss. The Queen was curious but before she could ask more questions Regina was kissing her again. The Queen felt Regina's hands slide around her hips and draw her closer.

Regina was excited, and both women knew that. Regina had missed the passion of being with another woman. She hadn't felt a woman's body this close since, well, before her marriage to Leopold. Well excluding herself. You see, in her Evil Queen days Regina was one to clone herself, fuck herself and fight for her own power and dominance. It was a fun game she hadn't played in many years, but one she now found herself missing.

The Queen smirked into the kiss realizing she could use Regina's lust against her. The Queen forcefully ripped Regina's blouse open and started a trail of hot wet kisses down Regina's neck to her chest. Regina was more than happy to let it happen. Her hands disappeared into the Queen's long hair and tightened in grip forcing the Queen's head to her lace covered nipples.

The Queen pulled apart the front clasped bra Regina was wearing and started working on Regina's left nipple. The Queen enjoyed the moans that her older self was producing. Though both women wouldn't admit it, they found the sex they had hot; it was rough, passionate and dirty.

Regina was arching her back, forcing more of herself into the Queen's mouth. It was then that the Queen pulled away knowing that Regina was in a lusty haze, thoughts clouded, making it more likely for her to be honest.

"Are you in love with the Saviour?" It wasn't a malicious question but either answer would have consequences.

"Have been for years." Only half of Regina's mind knew what she was admitting and for the part of her that knew what was going on, it felt great to finally say it aloud.

The Queen let out a cackling growl before going back to work on Regina's other nipple.

"Wait, what?" Regina snapped as she realised what she had confessed.

"Apparently lust is a weakness of yours as well." The Queen grinned against Regina's now rather peaked nipple.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you." Regina repeated as she pulled away from her younger self.

"Oh no, if _we_ truly love her I won't hurt her. You have my word. But I will hurt you." The Queen lifted her head to meet Regina's gaze and smiled.

"How?" Regina scoffed, unsure what the Queen was talking about.

"If you truly love her then you wouldn't dare hurt her by having sex with someone else, would you?" The Queen smiled, that wicked smile that put fear into the hearts of thousands of innocents.

Regina hadn't really thought about that. It wasn't until Robin and Killian's passing that Emma and Regina had grown even closer. The company became a necessity to Regina and it was then that Regina realised she had loved the idiot that is Miss Swan for years. Regina could no longer deny those feelings. But yes, the Queen was right, she did not want to hurt Emma on the off chance she felt the same way.

Regina upon realizing what the Queen was up to, she quickly stepped away, backing herself against her desk. The Queen smirked, pleased with herself. "The guilt would weigh on you and if she ever professed feelings for you it would destroy you. I know you, Reggie." The Queen mocked.

The Queen stalked forward like a huntress. Trapping Regina against the marble desk she made another move of passion. Regina was reluctant to let herself fall into the kiss. Regina was half naked and turned on which made it hard to say no. She knew the Queen was right, it would jeopardise any possible relationship she may or may not start with Emma. But it was herself, it was her double- wouldn't it just be a strange, complicated yet hot and completely narcissistic way of masturbating?

Before Regina could consider her own question, the Queen had magically removed Regina's pencil skirt. She lifted Regina onto the marble desk and wasted no time in manually pulling Regina's lace G-string to her ankles.

The Queen's kisses got closer and closer to Regina's heat. The pleasure caused Regina to fall backwards on the desk. Her head was hanging off the edge, giving her an upside down view of the office door.

The Queen's tongue was quick to dive deep within Regina, this caused Regina's hands to dart into her counterpart's dark hair which made forcing more of herself onto the Queen's face a whole lot easier.

The Queen was good with her tongue. Her moves made Regina moan and buck which in all honesty the Queen found that hot.

"Ah! Reggie!" Regina screamed her nails digging into the Queen's neck. And for the first time ever the Queen found enjoyment in hearing that name.

It wasn't until Regina was on the edge of an orgasm that the Queen made her plan clear. In a puff of purple smoke Emma appeared on one of the guest chairs in front of Regina's desk, mere feet from Regina's head. It was too late, Regina had no time to get up, or teleport herself away.

It was then, as she was staring into Emma's green and slightly confused eyes that Regina came undone. The orgasm rippled through her body, causing moans of pleasure.

"Emma…" Regina whispered before closing her eyes and letting her body go limp. "Emma!" Regina repeated moments later after realizing that Emma was indeed sitting in front of her.

"Regina?" Emma asked, still very confused as to what was happening, was she dreaming? "Regina, what's going on?"

Regina was quick to get off her desk and hide her naked body behind her younger self.

"Why are there two of you?" Emma asked, though fully clothed, it seemed as if Emma had just woken up.

"Emma," Regina started, unsure of how to explain this- herself. "I- We- You see-"

"Oh hush!" The Queen exclaimed. "I fucked the women you love." The Queen explained with wide eyes. "And now I'm going to fuck you, because Regina is clearly too scared." The Queen finished as she rounded the desk towards Emma, leaving an exposed Regina alone.

"I- wait, what?" Emma managed to ask moments before the Queen's mouth came crashing against her own. "You're the Evil Queen?" Emma asked after pulling away from the kiss.

"Correct." She nodded before taking to Emma's neck and biting. The Queen wanted to mark this woman who clearly wasn't _hers_.

Emma's eyes widened. It was as though she had only just realised what was happening. The Evil Queen was kissing her neck, and Regina was naked and attempting to hide her body behind her office chair. They had just been fucking and, _Oh crap,_ Emma could feel herself getting quiet turned on.

"Regina." Emma said, eyes still wide, she begged Regina to make it stop. She begged Regina for help with a simple, yet terrified, look.

"Okay that's enough!" Regina growled as she stormed around her desk and pulled the Queen off of Emma.

It was the closeness to the two clothed women that Regina realised she had an escape from her naked awkwardness. Regina engulfed herself in a large swirl of purple smoke and when it cleared, she too was wearing clothes.

"You're no fun." The Queen sassed with a pout. Regina nor Emma was sure to whom it was directed.

"Just a fan of consent." Regina quipped in honesty.

"Like she wouldn't have consented." The Queen spat back. "I got her wetter than you ever have, _Reggie_." The Queen spoke of Emma as though she was no longer in the room.

"You're too cocky, dear." Regina smiled. "Let the woman answer that for herself."

"Okay." The Queen hummed before moving towards Emma, again. "Has Regina ever gotten you as wet as you are now?"

It was a simple enough question, straight forward really but Emma seemed to be unable to answer it. Emma's cheeks grew a bright red as she mumbled an answer under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that, dear?" The Queen asked before taking Emma's chin in-between her thumb and forefinger. "Don't mumble. Be direct."

Regina's stomach curled at how much the Queen sounded like her mother. It was unsettling at times.

"Yes, she has." Emma stated, her voice quivering.

"Oh really?" It was a high pitch and excited tone that came from the Queen's throat. "Forgive me, Regina- turns out your little Emma has quiet the set of fingers."

The first thing Regina noted out of all of that was the Queen saying 'forgive me' though it was said teasingly Regina had never heard those words from her mouth. It was shortly after that Regina caught on to the conversation.

"Wait, what?!" Regina exclaimed, her heart now in her throat. Regina found herself growing hot once again at the thought of Emma fucking herself with Regina in mind.

"I-" Emma stood from the chair. She stood at eye level with both of the brunettes, though she was in flat boots and they both stood tall in sky high pumps. Emma's height and straight posture gave her a confidence she hadn't exuded earlier. "The night I met you- I was incredibly attracted to you. I hated you, you made me so angry but lord you were hot. I drove my car out to the woods and fucked myself. I moaned your name over and over. The thought of you got me dripping." Most people would be embarrassed at an admission like that but Emma seemed rather confident.

"Oh my!" The Queen squealed, a large smile plastered over her face. She was pleased with herself to no end.

"Not that only time I did that." Emma admitted. "But it was certainly the wettest _you've_ gotten me." Emma stated as she locked eyes with Regina. Emma's confidence had come from the look of pure excitement and joy on Regina's face.

The Queen was beside herself, over the moon. Her smile was true and devilish. She had wanted to fuck with Regina, torture her a little but she had never expected the blonde to admit such things. The Queen was over joyed, she no longer wanted to torture or hurt either of the women standing before her, she was happy with what she had done. It was a fun and sick game for her and it had an even more fun and sick outcome.

"Emma…" Regina was finding it hard to breathe. Emma's admission had gotten her to the point of ruining her newly replaced G-string.

"Look, I know this is weird for you to hear, Regina." Oh Emma had no idea. "But the hate I used to feel for you grow into this weird co-parenting thing, then we became friends and I," Emma's confidence wavered for a moment but it seemed to come back when Regina stepped into Emma's personal space. "But, now I think I'm falling for you." She too had been bombarded with feelings for Regina after they had returned from New York.

Regina was over the moon. Emma felt the same and yet Regina could barely even comprehend the masturbation admission.

The two stood silently in each other's space for a moment before Regina decided to break the silence and admit her own feelings. "I've already fallen for you." She whispered.

Quickly after Regina's admission Emma found that her lips were pressed forcefully against Regina's. Though no one could say for sure who initiated the kiss.

The Queen was happy to interrupt the kiss for selfish reasons. "My work here is done." She boasted as she forced Emma and Regina apart. "But this won't be the last you'll see of me." She admitted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"So, you didn't kill her?" Emma query with a small laugh.

"I wanted her to go live her own life. Second chances are important to me." Regina smiled.

"A life of fucking _you_ on a desk?" Emma's tone was light, but it showed that she had a lot of questions.

"Would you believe me if I said it was just a narcissistic way of masturbating?" Regina wasn't shy about sex, or masturbation, so she was happy to answer Emma's questions.

"Actually, yes, I would." Emma laughed, "You should masturbate while calling my name a lot more." Emma had to be honest, she had found it extremely hot to see Regina like that.

"As should you." Regina retorted.

"Perhaps we could just fuck each other." With each word Emma drew closer and closer to Regina.

"It would make it a lot easier." Regina admitted with a laugh.

"And more fun." Emma added before kissing the Queen of _her_ heart.

Emma grabbed Regina's waist to pull her closer. Her hands slid around to Regina's ass and squeezed before she lifted Regina. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and her arms around Emma's neck. Emma was quick to move herself and Regina over to the couch which was placed to the left of Regina's desk.

Emma sat herself onto the couch with Regina settling into a straddling position. Regina's hips began to grind against Emma's denim covered crotch which caused a low hum of pleasure to erupt from Emma's throat. Regina was moving her hips in a rhythm, to a beat- one which she began to hum as she unbuttoned her blouse. Emma hands were strongly placed on Regina's hips, guiding them as they moved.

Emma was pleased to see that Regina was braless, which of course gave Emma an ample view of Regina's now raised nipples. Much better than Regina awkwardly hiding herself behind the Queen Emma thought.

"Damn 'Gina." Emma groaned, her face now happily sitting between Regina's breasts.

"Oh hush." Regina quipped as she grabbed the base of Emma's neck and pulled the blonde's hair, forcing her to move in an upwards motion. Their lips soon met- in passion, and in glory. Pulling herself from the kiss Regina also lifted herself from Emma's lap -which warranted a groan of displeasure. Regina gestured that Emma follow suit.

The second Emma found balance on her feet Regina was pulling at her clothes. Off with her jacket, a white singlet pulled over her head, and unbuttoned jeans. Emma took the hint loud and clear and began to remove her own boots as she watched Regina remove her pencil skirt.

"Allow me." Regina said as she made her way to Emma and dropped herself onto her knees. Emma was breathless at her new view. Regina–fucking-Mills was on her knees pulling the blonde's jeans to the floor.

Regina made her hands useful as cupped Emma's tight ass as she drew patterns on Emma's thighs with her tongue. Emma's hands were quickly among Regina's brown locks. Her grip was tight, but perhaps that was because Emma's could barely hold herself up with Regina that close to her v-

"Regina!" Emma let out, as Regina sharply pressed her mouth against Emma's cotton covered crotch. Regina simply smiled in response and continued to lick and bite at Emma's thighs and crotch.

It wasn't until Emma was begging that Regina decided to play nice. Regina began to tug at the elastic waistband of Emma's underwear. Emma groaned, hoping Regina would stop teasing her and just ripped her underwear off, sadly that didn't happen. But slowly and surely the underwear were finally on the floor rather than Emma's body.

Regina's tongue was quick to lap up Emma's wetness. The Queen was right- "Emma, you're so wet." Regina smiled into the wetness that _she_ had created.

"Please!" Emma moaned as she tried to force more of herself into Regina's mouth.

Regina let out a low chuckle before adhering to Emma's request. Her tongue was completely inside of Emma. Emma was fast to fall into Regina's rhythm. In out, round and round, in out, round and round.

Emma began calling Regina's name, giving warning that she was close. Regina kept a hand on Emma's waist, to keep her steady. The other hand made its way down Emma's thigh and back again, this time towards Emma's heat. Before Emma could comprehend what was happening she had two of Regina's long fingers deep inside of her.

Emma started to shake, the orgasm was so close. Regina was pleased with herself that she had gotten Emma to this point so quickly.

"'Gina!" Emma yelled as the orgasm ripped through her. Waves of pleasure crashing through her system.

Regina's fingers quickly came out of Emma's heat as the brunette stood to capture Emma in her arms. Emma was shaking, her breath uneven. And at this point Regina was the only thing keeping her up.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Regina grinned as she admired the sweating blonde.

Emma could only respond with a smile, which Regina felt but didn't see. Emma was burrowed into the crock if Regina's neck. Safe and sound.

Regina's grin slowly turned into a smirk as her hands snaked up Emma's back. The clasp of Emma's bra had never been undone so quickly. Regina couldn't help herself, she wanted to know what Emma looked like naked, completely naked, she had been picturing it for so long- she couldn't wait.

Regina stepped back- her hands now on Emma's waist- and admired what stood before her. Emma looked glorious and ravishing.

Regina smiled, keeping I contact with Emma and bend down to remove her lacy G-string. The only item of clothing separating the two women from being completely naked together. Once the piece of lace was removed Regina held it up by her side and dropped it dramatically as someone would at the beginning of a race. Perhaps it was a race because as soon as it hit the floor Emma was moving towards her- hunger in her eyes.

The two were kissing again. It was long, hot and dirty. Hand's exploring, just like tongues. Moans and pants filled the room. Emma wanted Regina so she slowly drew Regina back to the couch. Emma lay her down and swiftly place her own body atop of Regina's.

Their bodies were tightly pressed together, tangled in bliss. Emma showered Regina's body with kisses and, to Regina delight, marks- hickeys that proved Emma was there. Emma kissed the length of Regina's body in awe of its beautiful. Emma soon found herself nestling between Regina's legs, ready to give Regina the joyed she had been given.

"No," Regina whispered.

Emma was quick to remove herself in respect for Regina and sat oddly at the end of the couch.

Regina smirked, as she found Emma's misinterpretation humours but her respect sexy. "I meant I want you up here." Regina finished as she crocked her finger in a come-hither motion.

Emma's mouth formed an 'O' shape as she realised Regina hadn't rejected her. Her hands found a resting place above Regina head and once again, their bodies were pressed flat against one another.

Regina kissed Emma hard. Regina found herself a little taken aback at how charming Emma was. It was warming Regina's body to know that Emma cared that much. Most would say that was just a general standard- to have someone respect your body- but for Regina it wasn't.

Regina pulled from the kiss and moved her lips towards Emma's right ear. "Thank you, dear." She whispered before kissing her way to Emma's pulse point.

"For what?" Emma lifted her head to capture Regina's eyes. Her forearms now held her in a plank position above Regina.

"That, just then." Regina said softly, unwilling to bring her voice above a whisper.

"For respecting you when you said no?" Emma was a little curious now. Was that really such a foreign thing to Regina?

"Yes, for stopping." Regina paused, she wondered if she should continue, tell Emma why- tell Emma ever dirty hurtful secret she kept under her belt. Perhaps she would leave it for another day.

Emma took a moment, to really capture the depth of Regina's eyes. "Regina, I would never ever do anything you weren't consenting to." It was simple enough, something most people would expect to hear, but once again Regina was over joyed.

"Good." Regina smiled a genuine smile. Yes, perhaps later she really would let Emma in. "Now, where were we?" Regina purred as she cupped Emma's cheeks and drew her into a kiss.

Emma shifted her weight onto one hand as she let the other shake down Regina's side. But before too long Regina caught it with her own. "You won't be needing that." She smirked.

Emma cocked a brow in response. Regina didn't say a word, she simply lifted her brows and looked at the gap between their two bodies. Emma did the same, and was very confused to see a- "Cock!? Why do I have a cock?"

Regina let out a long and low laugh. "It means you can use your hands for better things, dear." Regina's smile was mischievous and beautiful, Emma couldn't help but admire it.

"Regina…" Emma drew, "I don't even know how to use this."

"I find it hard to believe that _you've_ never use a strap-on." Regina stated. Emma's pause in thought caused Regina to continue. "If you truly don't want it I can remove it." Regina wanted to show Emma the same respect she had just minutes ago.

"Does it even handle like a strap-on?" Emma asked, ignoring Regina's offer to remove it.

Regina cocked a brow at Emma's admission to using a strap-on before. It was hot but Regina found herself a little jealous at the same time. "Well in my experience it does."

"You've done this before?" Emma asked, her mind filling with a thousand questions.

"With myself, yes." Regina smiled, knowing Emma would understand.

Emma didn't say another word. She simply shuffled herself between Regina's legs. She was on her knees, low to the couch. Emma's hands guided Regina's legs around her waist and without warning Emma shoved her somewhat large cock, or fake cock, into Regina.

Both women gasped in the unexpected pleasure. Emma's eyes widened, she was shocked.

"Oh, yes. You can feel it too." Regina smiled. Emma's response was a large teeth baring grin.

Emma was quick to get her hips moving. She thrust in and out of Regina, pulling all the way out and slowly pushing herself back in. It was Regina's worst and best dream.

Emma moved Regina's legs to her shoulders and bent down. Their faces were inches apart. Regina's legs were being held by Emma. It was the support and resistances of Regina's legs that enabled Emma to thrust deeper and harder. Which didn't go unthanked Regina.

"Yes! Emma." Regina moaned and moaned. With each moan Emma thrust harder, enjoying the pleasure all of this was giving Regina, and herself.

Emma pulled back to her original position after a while. On her knees with Regina's legs around her waist. Emma gripped Regina's hips and started to push and pull her body. Regina's whole body was moving up and down the couch; on and off of Emma's cock. For a moment it was enjoyable but Regina soon found that it wasn't enough, it wasn't deep enough.

"Emma, I need more of you." It was husky and low. Emma couldn't help but oblige to the request.

Their lips met again in a searing kiss. Their legs intertwined and torsos pressed against each other's.

"Emma, _please_." Regina wasn't normally the type to beg but in this case she made an exception. She _needed_ more.

To Regina's enjoyment Emma's thrusting became faster and deeper, harder and better. Both women were moaning. Kissing and nibbling at each other's necks, soon that became irrelevant as all they could focus on was the pleasure.

Emma's face was burrowed in the crock of Regina's neck once more. Regina's nails dug into Emma's shoulders, drawing blood and pleasure. Emma thrust more and more, faster and faster. Regina was close, she could tell, and if it wasn't for the constant moaning it was definitely the way she called her name.

"Emma!" Regina had come undone. Her whole body tensed in the height of her orgasm.

Emma continued thrusting through the waves of Regina's orgasm, wanting one of her own which came rather quickly. Emma was plunging into Regina, begging for an orgasm and as Regina reached her second orgasm, Emma reached her own.

The two were left panting and calling each other's names. Sweet kisses place on necks. Bodies melting together in harmony.

"Oh, Em."

"Regina."

Both women lay happily on that couch for what seemed like hours. Both content just being in each other's arms.

##

Let me know your thoughts  
Poster credit: coalitiongirl on tumblr


End file.
